


First love

by alwaysinsherlockscorner



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinsherlockscorner/pseuds/alwaysinsherlockscorner
Summary: Alternate midstream meeting of Sherlock and John. Teenlock very short written for a 221B competitionby a publisher but not good enough Anyway I love it so here it is





	First love

I sit in class watching him,I didnt know his story but I very much wanted to , he’s hot and very quickly becoming my obsession. I wait for him after class , he walks by. I go after him “hey Sherlock”,he turns. I’m blushing this was meant to be easy , why can’t I find my words ? “Um I have to get to work” he says. I nod “see you tomorrow.” I kick the wall as I walk away, I’m an idiot. Then his voice behind me “ I work at the coffee shop on the corner, free coffee if you keep me company, works quiet this time of day.” He winks. He makes me coffee, he’s in his uniform I want to rip it off, touch him. I’m staring again. “ Come over John” he looks the picture of innocence.”We agreed you’d keep me company.” “You look sexy in black” He kisses me on the cheek , sweet but I want more. I undo his shirt “ John I don’t think this is a good idea , not” He doesn’t get to finish, I kiss his lips he kisses back. We’re moving against each other, sweaty , hot. I’ve wanted him for so long. The door beeps, a customer, no his boss. She walks over takes his badge. We look at each other , he giggles I smile “ I guess your fired beautiful.”


End file.
